kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Soviet Union (Red Alert Series)
The Soviet Union is one of the main Factions in the Command & Conquer: Red Alert Series. Their main enemy is the Allies, They also created the Empire of the Rising Sun when they altered time. The Soviet Generals usually use "strength in numbers" tactics to defeat their enemies, believing that assaulting with a large number of untrained units (Conscripts) and heavy tanks are the way to go. History Second World War In the Second World War in Europe, their air and ground power was unrivaled, but their navy was an after thought that was quickly surpassed by the Allied one. In the Third World War, their air force was weakened but their ground power stood superior to the other factions and their navy rivalled that of the Allies. In the War of the Three Powers, their ground power was superior compared to that of the Allies and the Empire. Stalin's 'Socialism in One Country' was soon to change in 1946. The General Secretary geared the USSR towards plans for world revolution and built up country's military might to do this. The Great World War II was ignited with the USSR invading Europe and China. The European nations banded together to form the Allied Forces to resist the Soviet invasion. Although the USSR had the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated by the Allies. During the war, the Red Army Top Brass was suffering from in-fighting, with several officers plotting and backstabbing others. In the Battle of Moscow, the USSR was defeated, and Stalin was killed personally by Allied Second in Command Nikos Stavros. With the defeat of the USSR, the Allies began to help rebuild the defeated nation. The USSR was stripped of much of its former glory, including most of its air force. The United States set up Alexander Romanov as a puppet ruler. Premier Romanov appeared to be a man of peace, and even founded the World Socialist Alliance to aid developing nations. However, the pacifism of Romanov was a ruse. Even though the United States did not have a strong participation in the European Campaign of the last war, with the exception of food, medical, and arms aids to the Allied Nations, Romanov blamed the United States for the defeat of the Red Army and the USSR. He believed that if the Americans did not help the Allies, Stalin may have pulled a victory against them. With the World Socialist Alliance, a supposed to be peaceful organisation of second-world countries which had a hidden agenda, he plotted to topple the United States. Unbeknownst to the Allies, the Soviet military was busy rearming and reorganizing itself for the coming conflict. Around this time a man known as Yuri, a master psychic, became Romanov's personal advisor, and directed the expansion of the Soviet psychic taskforce, the Psychic Corps. Third World War In 1972 the Soviet Union launched a surprise attack on the United States from the west, east and south. In the initial assault many major cities fell under Soviet control including, at one point, Washington D.C., where Yuri built a Psychic Beacon to take control of president Michael Dugan and General Ben Carville. While Soviet forces were busy in North America Premier Romanov deployed nuclear missiles to prevent the other members of the Allies from intervening. However, the Soviets did suffer some setbacks. Soviet tank columns were turned back at Colorado Springs and the President and top American generals were rescued from Washington D.C. in a daring raid. In an effort to put a quick end to the war, General Vladimir authorized the construction of a Psychic Amplifier in Chicago to mind-control the entire continent. When this was destroyed, he destroyed the city in a rage with a nuclear missile. Following this, Agent Tanya neutralized the Soviet missile threat by destroying the silos in Poland. This allowed the European allies to finally enter the war. Slowly, the United States and her allies counter-attacked and recaptured the occupied territories. When Einstein rebuilt the Chronosphere, Moscow was ready to be invaded in order to capture Romanov. The Premier was captured and placed under arrest; locking him up in the Tower of London. His notorious adviser, Yuri, escaped. Psychic Dominator Disaster Yuri soon surfaced after the Soviet defeat, and broadcast to the American President Dugan that he would conquer the world with his Psychic Dominators. The Allies used Einstein's Time Machine to travel back in time to stop Yuri. The Soviet Union, stopped in their tracks during their initial invasion of the USA by the time-travelling Allied forces, signed a treaty forming an alliance with the Allies in London and helped crush Yuri and hinder him of world domination in Antarctica. Post-war Crisis With Yuri's defeat it seemed peace would reign on the world. However, distrust between the Allies and the Soviet Union persisted. This would escalate into a post-war crisis between the two superpowers when the Allies, this time being the aggressors, attacked the Soviet army for the purpose of never being invaded again. Despite fierce resistance by the communists, the Allies pushed further in Soviet territory until they were right on the doorstep of Moscow. During the crisis however, a Soviet scientist Dr. Gregor Zelinsky developed a Time Machine based off the designs of Einstein's prototype under the supervision of Colonel Cherdenko. As the Allies assaulted Moscow and Premier Romanov fled from the city, Cherdenko convinced General Krukov and Zelinsky to use the Time Machine and erased Einstein at a conference in 1927 War of the Three Powers After erasing Einstein, the Soviets broke the Iron Curtain and stormed Western Europe. Without Einstein, the Allies were on the run, but the Soviets unknowingly spawned a new, Pacific-native, technologically advanced superpower: Japan, in the form of the Empire of the Rising Sun. The Japanese invaded the USSR from the east and the Soviets were forced to push them out of their Motherland in retaking Leningrad, Krasna-45 Launch Facility and Vladivostok and other cities, which were attacked by Japanese forces. Meanwhile in Western Europe, the Allied Forces pushed back the Soviets behind the Iron Curtain in Eastern Europe, which remained under Soviet influence. The Soviets have also assassinated Emperor Yoshiro at Mt. Fuji (see: Operation "To Tame a Living God" for more info) and an alliance was made between the Allies and the USSR against the Empire. The two factions together pushed back the Imperials from Europe back to Tokyo and reduced the Empire into ruins of its former glory. After President Ackerman made a failed attempt to destroy Moscow and Soviet retaliation plans were discovered to strike undefended Allied cities using H-Bombs from Cuba, the alliance was off. The end result was the Siege of Leningrad in Operation: "The Moon Shall Never Have Them". By the war's end, the once-mighty Soviet Union had been reduced to no more than an occupied state, split into 15 different republics. Premier Cherdenko and General Krukov were captured and, for committing crimes against all of mankind, sentenced to Cryo-Prison permanently. The Uprising But even with the strong presence of Allied occupational forces, not all Soviet forces surrendered. As the Uprising began in ernest, some formed a resistance movement under Dasha. The Soviet Underground's efforts and existence were officially ignored by the European Union which claimed the occupied territories were adapting enthusiastically to socio-economic changes. The Underground proved more capable or resilient than the Allies expected. The Soviets struck at a number of Futuretech installations and discovered the development of the Sigma Harmonizer, which EU President Rupert Thornley plans to use it to wipe the Soviet Union off the face of the Earth and time. The Underground eventually discovered the Harmonizer's location on Sigma Island and destroyed it before it could become fully operational. Since the Underground exposed Futuretech's dark secret, the Allies deemed the Soviet Underground to be trustworthy and pulled out their occupational forces out of Russia as a sign of goodwill. Alternate History Second World War The following is based on the Soviet campaign for Red Alert and some details might contradict canon. After taking out some peasant uprisings within the Soviet Union, Stalin ordered an invasion of Western Europe, wishing to extend Russia from the Pacific to the Atlantic Oceans. The Soviet army rushed into Germany and established forward headquarters near the front lines. The invasion caught the Allied forces by surprise and soon retreated into France, Greece and Italy. As the Soviets hammered hard on the front lines, the Allies despreately attempted to sabotage one of the Soviet nuclear power plants. While this had succeeded, the Soviets did manage to pursue and kill the Allied spy responsible. The Soviet Union secured many victories despite faulty intelligence reports from the military staff. When the Soviets got wind of the Allies developing a Chronosphere, a teleportation device, Stalin sent his best commander to capture it. The commander managed to complete this after a second attempt in France. With the whole European continent under Soviet control, the Soviets invaded Great Britain and defeated the last Allied stronghold there. Immediately afterwards however the Soviet military leadership and Stalin himself were poisoned by NKVD Chief and Stalin's mistress, Nadia. She revealed herself to be a member of the Brotherhood of Nod but the real mastermind behind the whole war was a shadowy advisor of Stalin called Kane, who promoted the commander to Chairman of the Soviet Union Third World War The following is based on the Soviet campaign for Red Alert 2 and some details might contradict canon. The invasion of the United States progressed well thanks to the efforts of a brilliant commander who led the Soviet forces to victory in Washington D.C., Florida and New York. Although America's allies (notable Korea and France) rallied to the democratic cause, and the United States attempted to retaliate by attacking the Soviet motherland, the Soviets went from triumph to triumph. The nominal Soviet commander-in-chief in North America, General Vladimir, set himself up as governor of the United States, occupying the White House. Within the Soviet camp, Yuri, Romanov's scientific advisor and psychic master, had made himself powerful, eventually forcing Romanov to give him command of the Soviet armed forces. With Romanov having outlived his usefulness, he was murdered by Yuri, who then blamed it on General Vladimir. A short civil war ended with the destruction of Washington D.C. and the capture and execution of General Vladimir. Under Yuri, the rest of the Allied resistance was crushed. President Michael Dugan was mind-controlled during Operation: The Fox and the Hound and signed the American surrender. Weathered Alliance crushed Allied hopes of turning the tide of the war with a weather control device. However, Yuri's crimes were soon exposed, and he was overthrown by the Red Army during Operation Red Revolution. A final Allied redoubt in Alaska, including a Chronosphere, was stormed in a massive Soviet amphibious operation. With that, the leading Soviet general became Premier, to preside over an era of global communist rule. Psychic Dominator Disaster The following is based on the Soviet campaign for Yuri's Revenge and contradicts canon sources. Soviets captured Einstein's time machine in San Francisco and used it to revert the disaster and to punish Yuri by Soviet hands. Back in past, USSR was able to attack Einstein's lab in Germany and the Chronosphere (to prevent the Chrono-invasion of Moscow), where failed in the original timeline; but this time successfully succeeded. That leads to Allied retreat on all fronts and finally to the capitulation. Now Soviet could fought against Yuri and his uncompleted Dominators. Later, Soviets destroyed the Psychic Dominator in London alongside with the Allies who they freed from the Psychic beacon mind-control there. They also successfully saved premier Romanov in Morocco, where Yuri shot down his plane. When USSR was attacking Yuri’s naval base on small island in Pacific Ocean, it appears there was some spacecraft. Later Soviets found out that Yuri had a base on the Moon which they thankfully destroyed. Finally the Soviets made attack on Yuri’s last position – his ancestoral castle in Transylvania. Guarded by Yuri’s last forces, Soviets and Allies under control of the Psychic beacons. After destroying the beacons the surrounded castle an easy target. Later it was discovered that Yuri had time machine beneath the castle which he wanted to use to change the history. However, Zofia used the machine command-codes to overload machine's power drain by discharging the machine's batteries. That caused Yuri to traveled too far into the past - to the age of dinosaurs, where he was eaten by Tyranosaurus Rex. The whole world is under control of the Soviet Union, under leadership of premier Romanov and now it’s starting his space program… War of the Three Powers The following is based on the Soviet campaign of Red Alert 3 and contradicts canon sources. The bulk of the Soviet army poured into Western Europe which meant the homeland was pretty much open to attack. Indeed, the Empire of Rising Sun chose to attack the Soviet Union through its relatively undefended eastern borders. The Imperial invasion was swift and was poised to besiege Leningrad. Premier Cherdenko called upon a novice but tactically skilled commander to defend the city from Imperial assault, contrary to General Krukov's advice. Leningrad was successfully defended and the Soviet Union increased its momentum in the retaking of Krasna-45 and Vladivostok from the Imperials. Because the Soviets had diverted their attention in beating back the Japanese from their motherland, the Allies were given a reprieve and were set to hold a conference in Geneva, Switzlerland. On top of that the US President Ackerman declared that America will be supporting the Allies. Facing a time limit, the Soviet army crashed into Geneva before the Americans could effectively lend their support to the besieged Allies and captured an Allied research lab in Mynakos, Greece. The Soviet offensive soon repelled the Allies off the European continent and the Allies regrouped at their last stronghold in the European theatre - Von Esling airbase in Iceland. Two Soviet armies attacked the airbases but soon fought each other after Cherdenko discovered Krukov to be the mastermind behind an assassination attempt on Cherdenko's life. After eliminating Krukov the Soviets finished off the Allied airbase. It was now time to knock the Empire out of the war, by "taming" Emperor Yoshiro himself. The Soviets utilised their powerful Apocalypse Tanks to take down the Emperor at his own Palace in Mt. Fuji. Despite fierce and fanatical resistance by the Imperial shogunate, one by one they fell to the might of the Soviet armour and firepower and soon battled with Yoshiro himself in his own personal King Oni. However the superior firepower of the Apocalypse Tanks successfully assassinated Yoshiro and effectively defeated the Empire that nearly declared victory over the Soviet Union at the beginning of the war. Once again a two-sided affair between the Allies and the Soviets, Cherdenko prepared a trap by faking a peace treaty with the Allies at Easter Island. The Allies seemingly took the bait and fell for it but proved that they indeed suspected a trap and prepared to retaliate. Once the Allied force was defeated, Cherdenko turned on his best commanders and prepared to eliminate his greatest threat. In another internal struggle the Soviet commander destroyed Cherdenko's fortress, along with Cherdenko himself. The Soviet Union now had to conquer the last bastion of resistance: the United States. The Allies, now severely weakened, made their last stand at New York City under Ackerman's personal command. A highly contested fight erupted as the Soviets sent waves of attackers against the Allies, who finally capitulated as the Statue of Liberty crumbled under Soviet siege. Having won against two superpowers the Soviet Union becomes truly global. Wiki Page - http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/USSR Soviet.png|Red Alert 1 Flag RA2Sovietlogo.png|Red Alert 2 Symbol RA3_USSR_logo.png|Red Alert 3 Symbol Military Arsenal Second World War Infantry * Rifle Infantry * Rocket Soldier * Grenadier * Engineer * Attack Dog * Flame Thrower * Shock Trooper Vehicles * Mobile Construction Yard * Ore Truck * Heavy Tank * Mine Layer * V2 Rocket Launcher * Demolition Truck * Mammoth Tank * Tesla Tank * M.A.D. Tank Aircraft * Yak Spy Plane * MIG Fighter * Badger * HIND * Chinook Naval * Transport * Submarine * Missile Submarine ' RA1_Rifle_Infantry_Icons.png|Rifle Infantry RA1_Rocket_Soldier_Icons.png|Rocket Soldier RA1_Grenadier_Icons.png|Grenadier RA1_Engineer_Icons.png|Engineer RA1_Attack_Dog_Icons.png|Attack Dog RA1_Flamethrower_Icons.gif|FlameThrower RA1_AF_Shock_Trooper_Icons.gif|Shock Trooper RA1_MCV_Icons.gif|Mobile Construction Vehicle RA1_Ore_Truck_Icons.gif|Ore Truck RA1_Heavy_Tank_Icons.png|Heavy Tank RA1_Minelayer_Icons.png|Mine Layer RA1_V2_Launcher_Icons.gif|V2 Rocket Launcher RA1_AF_Demolition_Truck_Icons.gif|Demolition Truck RA1_Mammoth_tank_Icons.gif|Mammoth Tank RA1_AF_Tesla_Tank_Icons.gif|Tesla Tank RA1_AF_MAD_Tank_Icons.png|M.A.D. Tank RA1_Yak_Icons.gif|YAK RA1_Mig_Icons.gif|MIG RA1_Badger_Bomber_Icons.gif|Badger RA1_Hind_Icons.png|HIND RA1_Chinook_Icons.png|Chinook RA1_Transport_Icons.gif|Transport RA1_Submarine_Icons.gif|Submarine RA1_AF_Missile_Submarine_Icons.gif|Missile Submarine ' Third World War Infantry * Conscript * Flak Trooper * Attack Dog * Engineer * Terrorist * Crazy Ivan * Chrono Ivan * Tesla Trooper * Desolator Trooper * Cosmonaut * Boris * Psi-Corps Trooper * Psi Commando * Yuri Prime Vehicles * Mobile Construction Yard * War Miner * Rhino Tank * Flak Track * Terror Drone * V3 Rocket Launcher * Demolition Truck * Apocalypse Tank * Tesla Tank Air Craft * Spy Plane * MIG Fighter * Siege Chopper * Kirov Airship Naval * Amphibious Transport * Submarine * Sea Scorpion * Dreadnought * Giant Squid RA2_Conscript_Icons.png|Conscript RA2_Flak_Trooper_Icons.png|Flak Trooper RA2_Soviet_Attack_Dog_Icons.png|Attack Dog RA2_Engineer_Icons.png|Engineer RA2_Terrorist_Icons.png|Terrorist RA2_Crazy_Ivan_Icons.png|Crazy Ivan RA2_Chrono_Ivan_Icons.png|Chorno Ivan RA2_Tesla_Trooper_Icons.png|Tesla Trooper RA2_Desolator_Icons.png|Desolator Trooper YR_Cosmonaut_Icons.png|Cosmonaut YR_Boris_Icon.png|Boris RA2_Psi-Corps_Trooper_Icons.png|Psi-Corps Trooper RA2_Psi_Commando_Icons.png|PSI Commando RA2_Yuri_Prime_Icons.gif|Yuri Prime RA2_Soviet_MCV_Icons.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle RA2_War_Miner_Icons.png|War Miner RA2_Rhino_Tank_Icons.png|Rhino Tank RA2_Flak_Track_Icons.png|Flak Tank RA2_Terror_Drone_Icons.png|Terror Drone RA2_V3_Launcher_Icons.png|V3 Rocket Launcher RA2_Demolition_Truck_Icons.png|Demolition Truck RA2_Apocalypse_Tank_Icons.png|Apocalypse Tank RA2_Tesla_Tank_Icons.png|Tesla Tank YR_Spy_Plane_Icons.png|Spy Plane YR_MiG_Unused_Icons.png|MIG YR_Siege_Chopper_Icons.png|Siege Chopper RA2_Kirov_Airship_Icons.png|KIROV Airship RA2_Soviet_Amphibious_Transport_Icons.png|Amphibious Transport RA2_Typhoon_Submarine_Icons.png|Submarine RA2_Sea_Scorpion_Icons.png|Sea Scorpion RA2_Dreadnought_Icons.png|Dreadnought RA2_Giant_Squid_Icons.png|Giant Squid Third World War Alternate Infantry * Conscript * Flak Trooper * War Bear * Combat Engineer * Tesla Trooper * Desolator Trooper * Natasha Volkova * Chief Scientist * Ursa Major Vehicles * Motor Cycle * Mobile Construction Yard * Sputnik * Ore Collector * Terror Drone * Sickle * Reaper * Centurion siege crawler * Bullfrog * Heavy Tank (Red Alert iPhone) * Hammer Tank * V4 Rocket Launcher * Grinder * Apocalypse Tank * Tesla Tank * Mastermind Tank * Mammoth tank Aircraft * Twinblade * MIG Fighter * Badger * Kirov Airship Naval * Stingray * Akula Submarine * Dreadnought RA3_Concript_Icons.png|Conscript RA3 Beta Flak Trooper.jpg|Flak Trooper RA3_Flak_Trooper_Icons.png|Flak Trooper RA3_War_Bear_Icons.png|War Bear RA3_Combat_Engineer_Icons.png|Combat Engineer RA3_Tesla_Trooper_Icons.png|Tesla Trooper RA3U_Desolator_Trooper_Icons.png|Desolator Trooper RA3_Natasha_Icons.png|Natasha RA3U_Chief_Scientist_Icon.jpg|Chief Scientist RA3U_Mortar_Cycle_Icons.png|Motor Cycle RA3_Soviet_MCV_Icons.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle RA3_Sputnik_Icons.png|Sputnik RA3_Soviet_Ore_Collector_Icons.png|Ore Collector RA3_Terror_Drone_Icons.png|Terror Drone RA3_Sickle_Icons.png|Sickle RA3U_Reaper_Icons.png|Reaper RA3_Bullfrog_Transport_Beta_Icons.png|Bullfrog Transport Beta RA3_Bullfrog_Icons.png|Bullfrog HeavyTankRAIphone.png|Heavy Tank RA3_Hammer_Tank_Icons.png|Hammer Tank RA3_V4_Rocket_Launcher_Icons.png|V4 Rocket Launcher RA3U_Grinder_Icons.png|Grinder RA3_Apocalypse_Tank_Icons.png|Apocalypse Tank RA3 Tesla Tank Icons.jpg|Tesla Tank RA3_Twinblade_Icons.png|Twin Blade Helicopter RA3_Mig_Icons.png|MIG Badger.png|Badger RA3_Kirov_Airship_Icons.png|KIROV Airship RA3_Stingray_Icons.png|Stringray RA3_Akula_Submarine_Icons.png|Akula Submarine RA3_Dreadnought_Icons.png|Dreadnaught Gallery ra2_mod__crazy_ivan_by_harry_the_fox-d472v3j.jpg ra2_mod__psicorps_trooper_by_harry_the_fox-d486jof.jpg ra2_mod__soviet_desolator_by_harry_the_fox-d46hcq7.jpg Desolator.jpg ra2_mod__tesla_shock_trooper_by_harry_the_fox-d3kpyc6.jpg RA2_Tesla_Trooper_Render.png 225730-stranger.jpg CNCRen2_Infantryman_Scavenger_Concept.jpg ra3sovsoldatconcept.jpg file_1668790.jpg RA2_Conscript_Concept_Art.png UadJV.png Conscript_RA3_Art1.jpg soviet victory.png cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_WWDWD.jpg command_conquer_red_alert_3_uprising_conceptart_yleo8.jpg RA3_Huy_Dinh_Concept_Art.jpg k5kd3sJ.jpg Tesla trooper.png Tesla_trooper_RA3.jpg RA3_WarBear1.jpg RA3_MammothTank1.jpg RA3_Centurion_Siege_Crawler_concept_fragment.png RA2_Centurion_Desert_Concept.jpg reaper.png RA3SickleWallpaper-16x12-Red-Alert-3-3526.jpg RA3_Soviet_Bullfrog.jpg Bullfrog in action.png Hammer_tank.jpg Red-Alert-1-Tesla-tank-concept-art.jpg 0eb9379987253b169ca282b80b4fc8db.jpg Apoc tank concept.png cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_MZTNQ.jpg RA3_Apocalypse_Tank_Concept_Art.jpg V4 launcher.png RA3_Mastermind_Tank_Concept_Art.jpg soviet hover tank.png RA2_Aircraft_Carrier_Zeppelin.jpg maxresdefault.jpg Kirov_1.jpg Kirov.jpg cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_GQLwu.jpg BadgerBomber_RA3PremiereEditionBonusDisk_Cncpt1.jpg red_alert_3__soviet_sting_ray_by_masterofartistics-d85f3vz.jpg cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_HAO4t.jpg NYHarbor.jpg RA3_Soviet_Conyard_Concept.jpg RA3_Soviet_Airfield_Concept_Art.png Iron_Curtain_RA3.jpg red-alert-3_art-01.jpg 7cdb22583ed4d47b7c6456c18d7b3e14.jpg 810244.jpg RA3Conscripts.jpg Category:Command & Conquer Category:Factions Category:Russian Military Category:The Soviet Union